


Down the Drain

by kinkjongnin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkjongnin/pseuds/kinkjongnin
Summary: ,,Baekhyun gets fed up with having to witness things on one should ever see and decides to run away from everything. Not knowing where he's heading to, he decides to go where the last stop of the bus takes him." - pcygrecia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two-part story based on pcygrecia's (tt) Chanbaek mafia AU.
> 
> unedited.

The ride took longer than Baekhyun had excepted it. It was painfully long and for a moment he even thought about giving up the idea of getaway and coming back to his normal life. But the vision of the past few years made him regret every second of the hesitation.

Byun Baekhyun, the leader of the Korea’s famous mafia. Nobody actually took the idea of the gang seriously. Well, just until their paths got crossed. Nobody in South Korea believed in gangs. Saying that, the members of the mafia didn’t have to hide. They didn’t have to change the location every single time their work was done. Not to mention that their appearance outside the dirty business was literally perfect. They worked during the day, dated during the night; lived like normal people. They helped their neighbours a lot so they cherished them in return. None of them knew they weren’t as saint as they seemed to be.

Baekhyun's had enough. He’s had enough of doing the dirty business to afford his expensive and luxury living. He’s had enough of being the leader. The rest of the gang was younger than him so it was obvious he had to take the responsibility for them. He had to take care of them as well as he could since they sacrificed all they had to join the gang. He didn’t actually understand why. He himself had no family so he didn’t have anything to give up. They teamed up with Baekhyun when they were only seventeen. They used to be popular among their friends. They used to be loved by their families. They used to have everything Baekhyun had never experienced, yet they still chose beating people to death. Now they were twenty four and Baekhyun could tell they missed the old times. They wanted to see their families and friends who they had abandoned seven years ago to protect them just in case something went wrong. And Baekhyun himself was tired as well. In front of the boys he had to be heartless and ruthless and despite the fact he fed them and gave them a place to sleep he’s never showed them any sign of affection even tho he loved them like they were his siblings. But he’s never said that. He just stayed quiet.

Now he was broken. Ever since the first time he killed someone the nightmares haunted him every single night. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. But since he's started he couldn’t stop. He’s had never enough. He’s always wanted more; more money, more blood on his clothes, more ridiculous words of begging to spare someone’s life. But now he couldn’t look at himself in the mirror. He considered himself as a monster and he didn’t want to get any deeper in this shit anymore. For once in his life he had something to sacrifice. To give up. And there he was, sitting in a buss leaving his past behind, waiting for the last stop of the vehicle to appear on the screen.

 

He walked for an hour until he got to the small restaurant which seemed like it was still opened despite the late hour. He didn’t hesitate much. He didn’t have any other option. The inside of the cottage was warm and peaceful and it calmed Baekhyun. He smiled to himself walking over one of the small tables placed beside windows.

,,Sorry, we’re closing soon. We won’t be able to make you any food from the menu. We’re having only some lefto-“

,,It is fine.” He cut the boy off as he stumbled nervously on his feet. ,,I’m just looking for a place to stay for the night. And it seemed like the only opened restaurant in the area.”

,,Cause we are the only restaurant in the area.” He mumbled and rolled his eyes. Baekhyun looked at the boy curiously. He could tell he was around his age. He was tall. Extremely tall. His dark hair were messed up from probably pulling it too much. His eyes were tired but they still glowed in a dim light. He was a total opposite of Baekhyun who was quite short. His dark hair dyed grey a long time ago. Deadly tired eyes were covered with blue contacts just reminding him that he wasn’t a human anymore. He was a monster.

Baekhyun nodded and started walking towards the door. He didn’t expect anyone to give him a shelter anyway. And he wasn’t even mad. He deserved it.

,,You can stay tho.” The low voice stopped him immediately. ,,For the night if you want. You won’t find anything else here anyway.” He finished walking past the short man and opening the door waiting for his decision. Baekhyun didn’t hesitate. He accepted the offer without thinking about it twice. He didn’t have any other choice _anyway._

 

,, I’m home.” He led Baekhyun to the kitchen where he found his grandmother preparing two cups of tea. ,,I think we’ll be needing another one.” He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her rosy cheek. ,,This is, um..” He went silent as he realised he didn't even ask for the stranger’s name. He got embarrassed and went red from head to toe and Baekhyun couldn’t help it but chuckle softly.

,,I’m Baekhyun and I need a place to stay for tonight. Your grandson offered me a room so I hope I won’t be a burden to you.” He smiled bowing politely. The woman just smiled back warmly and hugged him tightly patting his back.

,,It is nice to meet you. Of course you can stay. As long as you wish. It’s always good to have someone in the house.”

They heard the other boy coughing quietly getting their attention. He poured hot water into three mugs and looked at his grandmother with raised eyebrow.

,,Oh, Chanyolie don’t be jealous. You know you’re my favourite grandson in the entire world.”

,,Yeah, cause I’m the only one.” He rolled his eyes but laughed quietly handing them the tea. ,,Are you hungry?” He looked down at Baekhyun who tried to deny the fact that the last thing he had in his mouth was an instant soup for a lunch yesterday but the woman just sat him down and patted his head gently.

,,There’s some stir fried rice in the fridge. And some ribs in the pot. Warm them up Yeaolie, please.” She smiled warmly and so did he moving smoothly in the kitchen just a seconds after.

Baekhyun felt uncomfortable and his mind was a mess. He was nervous because he didn’t know what to expect. But yet he desperately wanted to stay here forever. Despite the fact he was nervous he still felt calm in a way. This time it wasn’t him who had to take care of others. This time someone took care of him. And he felt the weight on his shoulders slowly disappearing. At this moment he worried about absolutely nothing.

,,How are you feeling granny?” Chanyeol asked still focused on chopping fresh vegetables from time to time snacking on kimchi.

,,Oh honey, I’m good. My knees still hurt a bit but it’s nothing bad. I’ll go to the restaurant with you tomorrow.”

,,I think you should stay at home until the end of the week. You should rest. You’re not twenty and you know that.” He whined and Baekhyun found it quite cute. He didn’t expect the grumpy boy be actually cute. And it was a very nice surprise to him. He laughed along with grandmother and sipped on his tea watching the small family with curiosity.

,,But you can’t manage the restaurant alone, sweetie. I can see you’re tired; you’re grumpier than you are normally.” She giggled. ,,And you need to study more for your entrance exams.”

,,I told you I am not leaving. I am fine with one degree and even if I wasn’t I would never leave to the US. Mom and dad can choke.”

,,Chanyeol watch your language.” She warned him sighing quietly. She smiled again but Baekhyun could tell it was a sad smile. And in that moment he felt his heart aching. Just a tiny bit but he sincerely felt sorry for her. And somehow for the boy as well.

,,I’m sorry.” He mumbled placing all the food in front of Baekhyun who’s eyes widen at the amount and as soon as he sniffed the delicious smell his stomach growled. He didn’t hold himself back. He thanked quietly and started stuffing his mouth with the delicious meal not giving a damn about the way he looked right now.

,,We will talk tomorrow.” He whispered and bowed kissing the woman on the cheek again. ,,Remember about your medicine. Sleep well.” He smiled and then he placed his eyes on Baekhyun. The blonde looked up and frowned. Now as the light was a lot better he could see how beautiful the boy was. And his eyes especially. But they were sad. He was hurt and Baekhyun literally wanted to cry. He didn’t know why but for once in his life instead of killing he wanted to protect. It didn’t scare him tho; it soothed his mind.

,,There’s a spare room upstairs. First door on the right. The bathroom is next door. Don’t eat to fast. Otherwise you’ll choke and die and I’m not planning on putting my lips on yours to save you.” He scrunched his nose and left the kitchen.

Baekhyun didn’t move. He was actually shocked. Chanyeol made him angry, happy, mad and happy again. It was a mix he have never experienced before and he had to admit, it was a bit overwhelming and difficult to handle. But as soon as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder his mind got blank.

,,Don’t be angry with him. He’s having a tough time. I won’t be telling you cause you’re probably not interested but I just want you to understand.”

,,It is fine. I’d like to know actually.” He smiled. ,,He has to have a reason to be like that.”

She sighed and took a gulp of tea ,,You know, he’s a very sensitive boy. He’s very caring even tho he doesn’t seem like it. His parents moved out to America when he was five. For twenty one years they didn’t come back to see him. They didn’t see him growing. They’re only calling him once a month. Just a couple of weeks ago they asked him to move to the US. To live with them and study business and management on Harvard to take their company over in the future. Well they’re actually making him to do it. But he’s not interested at all in those kind of stuff. He doesn’t like big corporations. He hates it actually. He graduated form Seoul University. He got the degree he wanted to get. He’s helping me here because he wants to. I think he’s also confused. He doesn’t know what to do because as much as he doesn’t want to leave the country he knows he won’t see his parents ever again if he stays here.”

Baekhyun nodded and leaned back on his chair. It was a lot to take in one go but he felt like he should. He understood Chanyeol better than anyone. He lost his parents in a car accident when he was three. He was raised by his grandparents but they also died when he was only eighteen. Since then nobody cared about him. It hurt. It hurt like hell but now he was actually thankful. He didn’t have anyone but it was a lot better than having someone who doesn’t care about you at all.

,,I don’t have anyone. My parents died. My grandparents did as well. But I still feel like I’m at the better place than him. You know, my family is dead. They won’t be coming back. But Chanyeol’s parents are doing better than perfectly fine. They are still alive yet they’re not giving a f..... a damn about him.” He corrected himself as the woman raised her eyebrow. ,,I kind of understand him. And I’m actually sorry for him. I hope he’ll recover soon and do what he feels like it’s good for him.” He stretched his limbs a bit. ,,And besides that, the food is amazing!” He smiled wifely and grandmother just laughed loudly patting his back.

Chanyeol sat on the stairs holding his tears back. He was relieved. He stayed away from people because he thought that his justification was never enough. But now he felt justified. Because someone finally understood him.

 

Baekhyun woke up in the middle of the night cold chills running through his spine. He breathed the air out loudly and he buried his face in his hands trying to calm himself down. He tried to focus his eyes in the darkness attempting to recognise the room that wasn’t his.

_The bus. Suburbs. Restaurant. Handsome boy and a lovely grandmother. A lot of information to take. A relief._

He breathed out calmly remembering everything from the evening before. He got up and quietly went out of the room. He poured himself a glass of water and as he was about to go outside the light lit in the room showing the tall boy in front of him. Baekhyun blinked a couple of times tying to adjust the vision. And he felt shy. He didn’t know why but his cheeks got suddenly red without any specific reason. Chanyeol was surprised. It was Baekhyun for sure but he seemed different. Actually if it was not for his short body and blonde hair he would think someone has just broke into the house.

,,Why are you staring?” He finally mumbled looking down on his bare feet trying to hide his blush. He couldn’t control his feelings and it scared him. He never was the one to be out of the control. He always controlled everything. And now, as soon as he left the city his control was gone.  
,,You’re different.”

_Oh well of course! I’m not wearing any contacts and makeup! Well done Sherlock!_

Baekhyun just shrugged and turned around to finally breathe. He didn’t even noticed that he was holding his breath. He drank his water in one gulp almost choking to death.

,,I said, slowly. I won’t be rescuing you.” He said laughing softly. And Baekhyun felt his heart flutter. His eyes widened as he pressed his hand to the left side of his chest. He felt it. It was intense. And he didn’t know what to do. He’s never had experienced something like it. And it freaked him out.

,,I might be having a heart attack.” He mumbled and Chanyeol got confused. He stood beside him and looked at the boy not knowing what to do. He wasn’t looking like collapsing. Actually he was the opposite. His cheeks were rosy and his dark eyes were sparkling like they have never before.

,,It’s moving. Like crazy.” He started to panic. His hands stared to shake and his whole body followed just in seconds. He felt sick but good at the same time. It was confusing.

,,It should move if you’re alive, you know?” He looked at him like he was stupid but he still placed his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. ,,Maybe you’re just stressed about something? Take rest. You should get some sleep.” He smiled down and Baekhyun’s knees got weak. He was melting under Chanyeol’s gaze. He wanted nothing but his lips pressed to the other boy’s skin. He wanted to touch him. Explore him.

He woke up from the trance once Chanyeol handed him a pill and a freshly filled glass of water.

,,Take this. It will help you.” He said then leaving him alone.

And this time Baekhyun slept calmly for the rest of the night. He dreamed about nothing. Just from time to time a pair of beautiful eyes appeared in his head calming his mind down.

 

He struggled to get up. For the fist time in six years he struggled to wake up. Baekhyun sat slowly on his bed yawning lazily. His vision was blurred and his mind was fuzzy. He didn’t know what was happening. It took him a couple of seconds to adjust to the new situation he was in. But as soon as he realised what was happening in his life he smiled while calmness rushed through his veins. A steady heartbeat sounded in his chest and he was happy. At least for once.

He got out of the shower and stood in front of a big mirror hung on a wall, above the sink. He studied patiently his features realising he looked different. Chanyeol was right. He almost forgot how his eyes looked like. They were huge and dark, almost black. His face looked softer that way. The blue colour of his contacts made him look more mature. He looked like someone who people admired. People wanted to stood up to him. He looked like a leader. But now he was just a random citizen. His eyes were plain, the usual soft rim of eyeliner wasn’t shaping his eyes leaving their frames almost invisible. His hair was damp and the grey colour started washing out. He started becoming a new person. Not only physically but also psychology. And Baekhyun has never wanted anything more than this. He put on his black ripped skinny jeans and white plain t-shirt and headed downstairs. He smiled immediately as the smell of delicious food hit his nostrils.

,,Good morning.” He bowed and squeeled surprised as the woman pulled him down for a hug. He laughed and locked her in his embrace closing his eyes. It felt like home. The home that Baekhyun missed a lot and he didn’t realised it until now. He hoped he could stay there for a little bit longer. Not just for a one night.

,,Sit down. Chanyeol’s still asleep but he’ll be up soon. Do you want something to drink.”

Baekhyun shook his head and smiled down at her. He watched grandmother adding spices and other stuff to the food making it smell even more delicious. He admired how naturally she looked cooking. He could tell she loved it and put her whole heart into the meals she was preparing.

,,Do you need a hand.”

,,No, no I am fine. Please sit down. You are too handsome and your hands are too beautiful to use them for making kimchi.” She laughed winking at him coming back to cooking. ,,Did you sleep well?”

,,I had some problems but eventually I did sleep like a child. Actually I haven’t had such a good sleep since forever.” He stretched his arms sitting down beside the table.

,,By the way, where are you heading to?”

Baekhyun dropped his hands looking at her confused. He quickly realised he was just a one night guest in this house and he suddenly felt hurt and kind of disappointed. He was mad at himself for having hope. Yes, he had hope that someone would take care of him and love him and let him stay. But he’s just disappointed himself again.

,,I don’t know. I have nowhere to go to. I’m from the city but I don’t want to go back. Guess I should-“

,,Maybe you’d..... you’d like to stay here?” She asked suddenly getting shy.

He didn’t know how to reply. He got confused again. But his heart fluttered. And he was sure that it was his answer.

,,I think Chanyeol might finally open up to somebody. The fact that he offered you the free room, he brought you here. You’re somehow special you know.” She laughed shyly. ,,I have probably less days left than I think and I just want my grandson to have a friend. Don’t you think he deserves to be happy?”

He deserved it. And Baekhyun wanted to be the one to made Chanyeol happy. It was his new goal. He still didn’t know why. He thought that he buried the feeling called _love_  a long time ago deeply inside his chest. But he felt like he should give this new life a go. So he just smiled and nodded.

,,Of course I will stay since you're asking me so nicely.” He laughed. ,,But I want to pay you back somehow. I don’t want to be a burden.”

,,You’re not a burden, Baekhyun. You’re a family now.”

And Baekhyun felt warm all over. His insides were burning but it was a wonderful feeling. The one he hasn’t felt for a long time. He had a family. He had a family again.  
Chanyeol entered the kitchen barely walking. His feet weren’t still awoken enough to corporate with his mind which actually was floating on the edge of sleep and reality as well. A lazy smile appeared on his face as he hugged his grandmother from behind mumbling something into her ear. Baekhyun supported his chin on his hand and he observed the picture in front of him with a stupid smile. He loved the idea of seeing this everyday. His eyes went up and down Chanyeol’s body and Baekhyun suddenly started wondering how it looked under the lose old t-shirt since his shoulders seemed to be quite broad. _He had to be well built._ He quickly got shy and embarrassed as the thought of his hands exploring the taller’s muscles popped into the blonde’s head.

,,Calm down.” He hit his head at the same time getting the attention from the others. They were confused as Baekhyun tried to hide his red face but Chanyeol just giggled finding his behaviour somehow interesting and entertaining while Byun was dying inside replaying the soft laughter over and over again inside his head.

 

The boys headed to the restaurant after their breakfast as they both decided this could be the best kind of payback Baekhyun could offer. And despite Chanyeol’s grandmother protests she finally gave up letting them be.

,,Do you know how to cook any of these?” Chanyeol pointed at the few positions in the menu remembering his grandma’s words _Just don’t let him do the dishes. His hand are too precious for this kind of a work._ But as Baekhyun stared blankly at the names of the dishes Chanyeol knew that there’s no way he’d be cooking here.

,,Sorry but I have no choice. You’re going to be doing the dishes. That’s the only thing here that doesn’t require any knowledge.”

Baekhyun’s body stiffened and Chanyeol could tell something was wrong. He didn’t seem to be unhappy about his job. He looked panicked, lost and confused.

,,Could you explain this to me?” He mumbled shyly, looking away from the other’s beautiful eyes. He felt stupid. For the first time in his entire life. He wasn’t used to it. It was weird. He was perfectionist and the fact that he couldn’t cook and didn’t know how he was supposed to do the dishes in a right way drove him crazy.

,,Gosh.” He said trying not to laugh. ,,Such a city man you are!”

,,Hey don’t make fun of me!” He raised his voice and Chanyeol jumped a little bit being surprised that such a tiny man as Baekhyun could be so loud. ,,I’m having a hard time okay?! And I’ve never had to do the dishes! I didn’t have time to do this. I worked all day and night. I had housekeepers to do the dishes and food for me. It is not my fault I was busy making money so I could live well.” He spilled out looking up at Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s eyes were filled with anger and a thing that Chanyeol couldn’t recognise. He blinked twice staying silent for a couple of seconds; until the other calmed down.

,,I’m sorry.” He sighed pulling his blonde hair a bit which made Chanyeol cringe. He reached for his hand without realising and took away from the light now messed up strands. Baekhyun pulled his arm away. It was burning; the sudden touch was painfully good. And he wanted more. And it was even more painful.

,,I know you know about me a lot already. How about you share your story now?”  
,,Maybe another time. In another life or universe. It’s something that’s better left unspoken. Now tell me in what temperature I should wash the dishes. What kind of detergent I

should use. Anything I should know.” He said coldly and left Chanyeol alone. A little bit confused and hurt.

Actually hurt a lot.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week since they became silent. They would talk only when the grandma was around but as soon as they left the house they were surrounded by silence. Chanyeol was hurt and Baekhyun angry and they knew it was better to stay silent instead of trying to keep any relationship between them alive. Chanyeol wanted the answers. He wanted to know everything about Baekhyun. He wanted to know him. Some kind of strength pulled him to the other man and he couldn’t help it. He wanted to get closer. Every single night he heated listening to quiet mumbles and cries caused by the other boy’s nightmares. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted Baekhyun to dream about nice things. But he wasn’t going to stay by his side if the other one didn’t want to.

Baekhyun in the other hand was pissed. He was angry with himself and the lack of control. He had to watch his mouth; every single word he let out. He wasn’t ready to tell the truth. He would never be ready. He wanted to run away from it. Desperately. But just as he thought he got another chance, to live another life, the monster inside him and its memories were brought back to life. It burned him. Every single inch of his skin itched as he tried to forget. It was never ending fight. And he was losing it.

He sighed as he buried his pale face in his hands. Then he looked up again and wrinkled his forehead. He started using makeup again. There were only his contacts missing but even without them he resembled his old self. He sighed again and read the instructions carefully before placing sticky liquid on his blonde strands. 

 

,,Wow Baekhyun! You’re looking amazing!” The woman smiled at him as he entered the kitchen in his newly dyed ash brown hair styled in a wavy mess with a middle parting. _He looked amazing, indeed._ He laughed at her compliment welcoming her with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. At least this didn’t change. Chanyeol kept silent as usual only eyeing the other male with curiosity and adoration. There was something in him that drove Chanyeol crazy. Especially now with freshly dyed hair and a light amount of brown eyeliner around his eyes. He found him even more attractive than an hour ago.

,,You should teach Chanyeol how to style hair. He’s a total mess. He’s just using a shampoo and his fingers to comb through it.”

,,At least I’m not looking like a mushroom.” He said playing nervously with his fingers as he tried to make his lie sound as if it was true. He loved Baekhyun’s new hairstyle and how well it complimented his features. He wished he was as handsome as the other male. But he didn’t want to admit it out loud. He preferred to keep it to himself.

,,At least I’m a handsome mushroom.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and thanked for a coffee with breathtaking smile. And it hit Chanyeol out of nowhere; he was falling for him. He was falling for Byun Baekhyun for sure.

,,Are you going to the party after you stop arguing.” The woman said sitting opposite the other two. Baekhyun smirked remembering that one exception when Chanyeol actually forced himself to break the silence between them.

 

_,,There’s a party this Friday at my place. And I’d like you to come.” She smiled and bit her lower lip looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes. He felt absolutely nothing. He wasn’t moved by her smile even a tiny bit. He felt nothing. He actually wished it was Baekhyun asking him out. Smiling at him. Staring into his eyes._

_,,I don’t feel like going. Sorry.” He said annoyed trying to get back to his work but she was fast enough to catch his arm then locking their hands together. Baekhyun raised his eyebrow watching the whole scene from behind feeling his hands burning and itching. He was jealous. And he wasn’t ashamed of it._

_The girl was smiling widely trying to use every single charm she could probably think of to convince Chanyeol and it made Baekhyun sick. He wanted to pull her hair out and put a sack on her head so he didn’t have to look at her stupid face anymore. They stood there for a couple of minutes talking quietly so he couldn’t hear a thing. And it drove him crazy. Finally Chanyeol entered the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun who was sitting on a table instead of doing the dishes._

_,,Dare to share?” The blonde one jumped off and walked closer towards the taller boy._

_,,She’s not my type.”_

_,,She’s not your type.” He repeated after Chanyeol so slowly being taken aback as it wasn’t the answer for his question. He blinked a few times and after that Chanyeol disappeared somewhere in the back of the restaurant._

 

,,I’m worried that we’ll be staying at home tonight.” Baekhyun pouted finishing his coffee. ,,She wasn’t Chanyeol’s type.”

,,Oh dear God, Park Chanyeol, can’t you just go and enjoy yourself? I’m not telling you to get yourself a wife.” She laughed seeing her grandson’s face when he got shamelessly betrayed. Baekhyun on the other hand felt proud. He actually liked to annoy the giant a lot. When he was getting angry Baekhyun wanted to love him even more.

He realised his feelings quickly. As much as he didn’t want to let this feeling out he just couldn’t help it. And he wasn’t regretting it. He let himself love Chanyeol even tho he would never love him back. To Baekhyun all the other male gave him was already enough.

,,I’ll go.” He said suddenly making Baekhyun choke on the last sip of his coffee. ,,What? You thought you’re the only one who likes to annoy people, mushroom?” He laughed quietly as he leaned forward whispering to Baekhyun’s ear and wrapping his long neck with his warm breath. Baekhyun was found breathless again.

 

They walked in silence as always. Chanyeol was nervous. He didn’t know anyone apart from Baekhyun. He barely knew the girl who asked him over. That’s why he didn’t want to go. But he knew that Baekhyun didn’t like the idea of going. And for no reason Chanyeol felt like he wanted to tease him today more than ever.

It was loud. The crowd was squished in the living room trying to dance in fact only brushing against themselves in very appropriate ways. It made Chanyeol sick very soon. He caught a red cup and filled it halfway with alcohol adding some Coke to soften the burning sensation while swallowing the drink down his throat. He then realised that he lost Baekhyun and he was nowhere to be found. He drank the liquid in one go and went outside. He hoped he’d find the small figure soon. He felt anxious without him by his side. And it drove him insane. He heard a dimmed laugh and immediately recognised the owner. Chanyeol headed forward but he stopped as soon as the unknown voice spoke up.

,,Boss, we missed you!”

_Boss._

_Missed you._

,,Where have you been? We were looking for you everywhere. We thought you were dead.” The other one whined and it made Baekhyun laugh. He tiptoed and hugged them leaving the two boys speechless. 

,,What the fuck is wrong with you, Baekhyun?”

,,Watch your language, young man.” He cut him off then brusting into laughter.

,,You’re different.”

,,Nice to see you too, Sehun. Did you go to see your families? Did you enjoy the time spent at home?” He asked and stayed silent between those two questions to give them time to answer. ,,That’s good. I am relieved.”

,,Why am I feeling you’re saying goodbye to us? That we’re not coming back?”

,,Because there would be no reunion. We’re over. We’ve already killed too many people.” He whispered sighing. ,,I’m tired. I tried to be strong in front of you. For you. But I can’t do it anymore. I know that may sound selfish but I don’t want to come back. And I don’t want you to go back to this shit either. Do you understand?”

There was nothing but silence between them and Chanyeol wondered what was happening between them. He wanted to get so many answers. He wanted to ask so many questions.

,,You know we’ll do everything you tell us. You were like a father to us. You still are. We would never refuse your orders.” The one who’s name was still unknown to Chanyeol spoke again. He sounded relieved and calm. Even a little bit thankful.

,,Can we call you?”

,,Of course you can.” Baekhyun laughed. ,,The fact that the gang is over doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you anymore. I would be actually hurt if you forgot about me. You are my family. You know that.”

And then there was a silence again. Chanyeol was burning out of the curiosity. He was angry he was curious he was desperate he was worried. But most of all he was hurt as hell. He wasn’t scared because there was nothing to be scared. The vision of Baekhyun being a murderer wasn’t scary to Chanyeol at all. It just hurt that he didn’t know anything about Baekhyun because the other male probably didn’t think about Chanyeol the way he thought about him. He shut his eyes as the tears started making the vision blurry. They burned his lids but it was nothing compared to the disappointment and the painful feeling ripping his heart into pieces.

He made a step back. Then another. And yet another one. He started leaving not looking back as he heard his name echoing like mantra in his head.

Chanyeol felt weak as he ran down the hill into the forest. The alcohol started to slowly kick in and he felt his limbs burning. His injured back started to hurt and he couldn’t make himself to go any further. He fell on the ground finally releasing the burning tears. He let them fall on his cheeks as he sat under the tree in a complete darkness. It was silent. That’s what Chanyeol needed. Or at least he thought that way. His thoughts were out of his control. He couldn’t control them. He couldn’t calm himself down. He was a mess.

He didn’t even hear Baekhyun who sat down beside him waiting for Chanyeol to stop crying. But his actions actually surprised him. He wanted to scream as the taller boy stood up and made Baekhyun do the same thing. He pushed him until his back hit the opposite tree. And for the first time in his life Baekhyun was scared. Chanyeol was furious, he could read this from his eyes. And Baekhyun has never experienced anyone in that kind of a state. He didn’t know what to expect. But he was ready. He deserved any kind of punishment from Chanyeol. And he wanted to get it.

,,What?! Now you’re silent?! Now you won’t speak to me?! Dare to share?! Why are you so fucking silent!”

,,Please calm down a bit.”

,,Calm down?! Would you be calm?! If you were me?!”

And Baekhyun knew the answer was no. He understood Chanyeol. That’s why he didn’t blame him.

,,You’re such a piece of shit, Baekhyun! Such a coward! You didn’t tell me anything about yourself because you were fucking scared! You got to know my past the first night you appeared in my house! We treated you like a family, yet you didn’t dare to explain anything! Were you ever planning on telling me someday?!”

,,No.”

,,No?” He laughed and felt the tears filling his eyes again. ,,You’re such a coward, Baekhyun. Such a blind coward.”

He started walking away but he couldn’t make it even to the opposite tree. He fell down as soon as he made the first bigger step. Baekhyun rushes towards him almost immediately. He didn’t know what was happening and it scared him even more than furious boy. The fact that something might happen to him scared Baekhyun to death.

,,What is happening? Chanyeol what’s wrong? Hey, you stupid boy! You can’t leave me!” He screamed as tears filled his eyes. He hasn’t cried since his grandparents’ funeral. That just made him believe that Chanyeol wasn’t just a friend. He was someone special.

He turned him over and placed on his knees, hitting slightly boy’s wet cheeks.

,,Stop crying.” He sighed looking at the frightened man. ,,You’re ugly when you cry.”

And Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh loudly making Chanyeol smile and calm his mind down.

 

They climbed up the tree house not far away from Chanyeol’s place. Baekhyun wasn’t keen on the idea. He was worried about the other boy’s back but Chanyeol just pushed him towards the ladder and waited annoyed while Baekhyun tried to convince him even during his way up. He sat in silence observing the taller man lighting up some candles and taking out a bottle of handmade alcohol and two cups. He was thankful. He knew he’ll need it. They drank first two shots in silence. After that Baekhyun finally started to speak.

,,I was a leader of a mafia group back in Seoul.”

,,A leader?” He raised his eyebrow. ,,You’re such a crybaby. How could you lead a gang?”

,,Shut up or I won’t tell anything.” He pouted annoyed and drank another shot. ,,I won’t be getting into details. I will just say that I earned loads of money and I killed loads of people. But I’ve had enough. I didn’t want to do it anymore. I felt guilty every single time I covered my hands with someone else’s blood. And a week ago I felt that I wasn’t strong enough anymore to do it. I wanted to escape from it. I wanted to get free. So I just got the random bus and walked out at the last stop. Then I found your grandma’s restaurant. And I met you. I was full of regrets and I wasn’t sure what I was doing back then. But you somehow made it so simple. A few days spent at your house and I knew I wanted to stay there forever. I enjoyed my life here like nothing before. That’s what I want my life to look like. I don’t want to be coming back to the past. I can’t. Those two boys at the party we the other members of the gang. They joined me when they were seventeen. But I knew they were getting tired of it as well. They were always listening to me. They respected me as their leader. So it was easy to make them leave the gang behind and start living a new better life. They came back to their families. They are happy now. I could tell just by looking at them.”

,,And you? Are you really happy?” He asked but before Baekhyun could answer Chanyeol pushed another shot into his hand and after that they didn’t stop drinking until they were almost finished with the bottle.

It was a lot to take for both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Chanyeol was thinking intensely about all the words he’s just heard. He knew he had to give himself a couple of days for the confession to settle in. Baekhyun on the other hand felt relieved completely. He just had to wait for Chanyeol to accept him. Or to throw him away.

,,I asked you a question.” He broke the silence struggling with talking as his tongue found its own way to create words. ,,Are you really happy here?”

Baekhyun smiled lazily as he got up on his knees. He tried to come closer but he just fell down onto Chaneyol’s knees and started laughing loudly and uncontrollably. He made the other boy smile widely as he tried to pull himself up. He squeezed Chanyeol’s arms and pulled him down to face him. The tree house was filled with silence. The only sound that could be heard was their calm breathing and the burning of candles. They both smiled. Truly. There was nothing unclear in their eyes. For once they understood everything they could find in their gazes. They leaned closer their breaths resting heavily on each other’s lips. Seconds later the world spun. They kissed slowly and passionately. They put every single emotion they could find in their bodies. Anger, hate, confusion, happiness, excitement. And in the end it just created a perfect mixture that made their hearts flutter. By this time they both knew the feeling. The feeling of pure and unconditional love.

Chanyeol sat Baekhyun on his lap so they were both comfortable now. They deepened the kiss trying to find a good place for their hands what seemed impossible since they both wanted to explore every inch of their skins.

,,Answer me Baekhyun.” We whispered breaking their lips apart just to place them on Baekhyun's soft neck sending chills down the brown haired boy’s spine.

,,Say my name again.”

,,Baekhyun.”

He moaned quietly as Chanyeol’s voice got incredibly low making his name sound hot and sexy. He wanted more. He desperately wanted more. More of his voice. More of his touch. More of Chanyeol.

,,I am more than happy.” He finally said placing hand on the flushed cheek of the man he loved with his whole heart. He gave himself to the tall boy completely. And he didn’t regret it. If he could he would give him even more.

Chanyeol stood up and headed to the couch not leaving Baekhyun’s neck for a second. He kissed and bit it and sucked it and the other boy moaned sweetly his name like mantra. Like it was the only word he knew. He took off Baekhyun’s jacket  and t-shirt admiring his body features leaving fingersprints all over them. He couldn’t believe how beautiful the boy beneath him was. He felt like he would never get enough of him. Like he would crave for him endlessly. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips against the perfectly shaped delicate body marking it in places where only his eyes could reach.

Baekhyun felt dizzy and hot all over. He felt like going crazy but it felt so good he didn’t want it to stop. He easily got addicted to Chanyeol’s touch. And still, he needed more. He wanted more. He reached to taller boy’s shirt and he unbuttoned it slowly as they kissed again. His mind got blank. It felt like there was nothing inside his head. It felt light and Baekhyun loved it. Sliding his hands down Chanyeol’s back he took rid of the loose material. He could feel warm skin under his fingers and he was more than satisfied at this certain moment. He waited patiently way too long. And he just needed to be rewarded. In one move he smoothly changed their positions and Chanyeol would lie if he told that he wasn’t surprised by the amount of strength hidden in the small man on top of him. Baekhyun kissed the body beneath him like it was the most precious and delicate thing in the world. It was warm; the skin was soft and addicting. Its scent was sweet and calming yet  driving Byun wild. Well shaped muscles got him curious; he wanted to explore every single inch not leaving a place without a mark of his fingerprints. He kissed slowly the line above Chanyeol’s trousers as he slowly unbuckled the leather belt. He looked up and locked their eyes together getting rid of a thick material. Hooking fingers on a boxer’s band Baekhyun slid them down a little bit too quickly to hide his desperation unseen. He wanted Chanyeol to feel good. He wanted to be the reason of his loud moans. He needed to please him more than he needed air.

Baekhyun stroked Chanyeol a couple of times before placing his lips around the tip sucking it hard. The other male screamed loudly arching his back as his vision went black. His head was empty. He could only feel every single touch and warm breath hovering his trembling thighs and very pleasurable tightening in his stomach. It felt too good and Chanyeol couldn’t focus on anything. He couldn’t control his body as he rolled his hips up and down thrusting his whole length into Baekhyun’s mouth. But Baekhyun didn’t complain. He was more than happy feeling Chanyeol pulsing around his mouth while he hollowed his cheeks to put more pleasure into the taller’s blood. Baekhyun was in charge and it felt wild like never before. His moves became faster and rougher as he moaned quietly sending vibrations straight to Chanyeol’s core. His tongue danced like crazy around thick hot member, the blood rush awakening it to the maximum.

,,S-stop. I can’t hold it anymore.” Chaneyol whined trying to push Baekhyun away but the smaller man just worked faster sucking the tip and swallowing Chanyeol’s trembling cock again. He stopped as he felt hot liquid filling his mouth humming proudly. He swallowed it down his throat licking his lips as Chanyeol finally opened his eyes and looked at the small innocent looking person sitting on his hips. He was a devil himself.

Baekhyun lowered again and started kissing his lover’s chest up until he got to his neck leaving there some red bruises.

,,Chanyeol.” He whispered smiling softly brushing his nose against the other’s ear. ,,Fuck me.”

Chanyeol looked at the man, his eyelids still slightly hooded. He blinked a few times before getting up and sitting straight. He scanned every detail of the most beautiful face that he’s ever seen. He glided his fingers down the soft cheek stopping them on Baekhyun lips still swollen from Chanyeol’s orgasm. He kissed him; slowly putting every single emotion he held in himself. He filled the kiss with need and love and Baekhyun felt like he would faint in a second.

,,I won’t do it. I won’t hurt you. There’s no lube.”

,,It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” He chuckled pressing their foreheads together. Only then he took Chanyeol’s hand and pushed two fingers inside his mouth sucking them the same way he did with the other male’s member. Chanyeol’s mind went hazy again. He watched patiently as beautifully shaped pink lips worked perfectly on his fingers. He felt his erection growing again.

,,Lay down.” He ordered leaning back a tiny bit. Without any hesitation Baekhyun hit mattress with his back pushing hips up to help Chanyeol undress him completely. He was excited and turned on as hell. He held his breath as slick and warm tongue started entering him making him roll his eyes back. It didn’t feel good. It felt amazing. Baekhyun sharply let the air out and clenched his fist in dark thick hair bending his knees and pulling them closer to his chest. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Chanyeol in places that were hidden deep inside his petite body.

Leaving the man untouched again Chanyeol was met with a whine of disappointment. He chuckled leaning over Baekhyun and placing two fingers against his lips once again.

,,Suck.”

And Baekhyun did; he sucked two digits desperately as he wanted to feel them inside him as soon as possible.

He moaned loudly at the sensation; it was painful but good at the same time. He felt his tight walls stretching as Chanyeol pushed his fingers deeper and scissored them inside. Baekhyun was moaning mess but he didn’t care. The sensation was too intense and too good to hold all the sounds back. Besides that he wanted Chanyeol to know how he did amazing and he was driving Baekhyun crazy. A loud scream of pleasure escaped his lips as the tip of Chanyeol's fingers brushed straight against his prostare making his body shiver uncontrollably. The sensation was intense. Almost too intense and Baekhyun knew that he wouldn't last long if Chanyeol kept reaching the same place over and over again. And Baekhyun definitely wasn't planning on cuming just from the other man's fingers.

,,I’m ready.”

That was all Chanyeol wanted to hear. He couldn’t wait anymore. Seeing Baekhyun like this; completely naked, screaming, fucking his fingers and totally out of control made his patience come to the edge. 

He placed himself between Byun’s legs and entered him, slowly, inch by inch so the other man could adjust to his size. Just feeling the warmth and the tight walls wrapping his member were enough. It felt extremely good and right. It felt like they were meant to each other. And Chanyeol already knew Baekhyun was only his. He wanted to give him everything.

They locked their lips in hot and passionate kiss. The need and desire took over their bodies and they couldn't cotrol it; they actually didn't even want to. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath shuting his eyes and biting his lip as the sharp pain ran through his spine. He tried to hide his face but Chanyeol just held him in place and forced the smaller man to look at him. The guilt rushed through his whole body as he saw Baekhyun's teary eyes filled with pain. Chanyeol's heart started to hurt. He felt like he was dying just from this feeling. But the other man just held him close. He placed his hands in taller's dark hair and started massaging his scalp so he could relax and stop thinking. He could tell just by his expression that he felt guilty. But there was no need because eventually everything would be fine.

,,It's okay." He breathed out feeling the pain in his lower body slowly disappearing. ,,I am more than fine." He smiled and looked up at Chanyeol to comfort him and assure him he was okay for sure. And it did work, indeed. Just a seconds later Chanyeol brushed his lips softly against Baekhyun's and totally forgot about the world surrounding them. As the smaller man nodded slightly, Chanyeol started to move. The pace was slow; he knew taht Baekhyun wasn't adjusted enough just yet. It still felt like a dream, tho. Just being inside of Baekhyun and feeling him in the most intimate way. It wast just enough.

_Fuck me._

His words from ten minutes ago echoed in Chanyeol's head non stop. He wanted to give Baekhyun everything he wanted. But this time he decided to make it his own way. He started thrusting in a rythmic pace. It was slow but the moves were intense as he buried his whole lenght inside the other male's body. He felt Baekhyun relaxing and he smiled kissing his beautiful neck to get his mind out of the leftover pain. A series of soft moans followed his actions and just then he knew, Baekhyun was ready. He thrusted harder sucking man's soft skin over his left collarbone and the male just screamd at the unexpecded feeling of pleasure that rushed through his whole body. It was overwhelming but not in a wrong way. He wanted more. He quickly got addicted to this sensation.

,,More." he moaned breathlessly making Channnyeo shiver. He glanced at the shorter man once again and found him even more beautiful than before. He was amazed by him. The way Baekhyun beautifully exposed himself to Chanyeol. Just how confident he was got Chanyeol lost in amazement. His soft skin was covered in sweat glistening in the dim light of candles. His face features were mesmerizing; so delicate and perfect. He was relaxed and feeling good. Even amazing and it was obvious. His face expression said it all.

He started moving again trying not to close his eyes as his lids desperately wanted to fall while his back arched in pleasure. He wanted to see Baekhyun. He was dying to watch him getting on the edge and finally reaching his release. He picked up the pace as he felt the other male moving his hips down to meat Chanyeol's and take his member even deeper inside. Hitting the sensitive spot Baekhyun arched his back a silent scream escaping his rosy lips. He scratched Chaneol's skin leaving some red marks trialing down his spine line. He screamed his name loudly over and over again as the man above him abused the knot of nerves sensitive to any kind of a touch. His whole body started to tremble. The pleasure he felt's just gotten to another level. It was difficult to handle. It was so difficult to hold back. He didn't want it to end. He wanted this moment to last forever.

,,C-Chanyeol..." He moaned reaching to the other's man neck pulling him down to kiss him again. It was rough but still filled with emotions. They felt wild. Every touch burned more with each second. Their bodies became more sensitive than ever overwhelmed by an intense pleasure which took control over their minds.

,,Oh my God, Baekhyun." Chanyeol couldn't keep his eyes opened anymore. As much as he wanted he couldn't. He gave up. He stared moving faster. His moves became rough as he pounded intensily into the figure beneath him. He felt Baekhyun's walls tighten around him. He was close and Chanyeol wanted to give him he best release of his life. He wanted to be marked in Baekhyun's brain as the best man he's ever had been with. He slid his hand down pressing the thumb to the tip of Baekhyun's member. The smaller man cried out loudly choking on his saliva as he tried to catch some air. His body moves were all over the place. He trusted into Chanyeol's fist just to pull his hips down seconds later to meet with sweet pain tightening inside his stomach as the other male hit Baekhyun's prostate in a perfect angle.

,,Look at me." He breathed out feeling his cock twitching in Chanyeol's hand. He got lost as soon as their eyes met. He loved it. He loved everything about them; all the things he could read out of his gaze.

They pressed their foreheads together and with the last rush of strenght Chanyeol hit Baekhyun's soft spot for the last time making them both come with a loud messy screams leaving their mouths.

 

They laid on the bed with their legs tangled together for almost an hour their steady breathing filling the silence of the tree house.

Baekhyun opened his eyes and smiled softly looking down at the tall boy who's eyes were still shut. He reached carefully to his back trialing his long fingers around the red marks he left there. The blush spreaded on his cheeks almost instantly and he cursed in his head as his eyes met the most beautiful gaze he has ever seen. He thanked God that the last candle has just burnt completely down.

,,How are you feeling?" Chanyeol asked first pushing his hands under his chin to have a better look at the smaller male who laid just a few inches above him.

,,Amazing." He smiled down reachinng to the taller's cheek, rubbing it gently. To be honest he couldn't actually say how he felt. It seemed like the words weren't enough. He could't express what happened with his heart and mind just by some plain words. ,,Chanyeol." He started sighing quietly suddenly getting uncomfortable. ,,Aren't you scared of me? Aren't you disgusted?"

,,Sraced?" He raised his body up and narrowed his eyebrows. ,,Well actually I am. I am scared of you as hell. With such a crybaby by my side I may drown someday."

,,I told you I was scared!" Baekhyun hit Cahnyeol's shoulder making the other male just giggle in a response. Baekhyun's heart fluttered again. ,,I thought you were hurt. I coulnd't stand the thought of you getting hurt in any way."

,,Are you telling me that you care?"

,,I do."

Baekhyun answered almost too quickly taking Chanyeol with his words aback. He felt weird. His heart was thumping inside his chest. It felt heavy but also warming. He cared. He did care indeed. And so did he. He wanted to give Baekhyun everything he could. He wanted to help him. Comfort him whenever the nightmares took control over his mind at night. He wanted Baekhyun to be safe.

,,I would never be scared, Baekhyun." He started laying closer to him. ,,And I would be never disgusted with you. You did a lot of bad things in the past. I know this. But I also know that you got lost and now you're trying to find a way back. You are a good person and don't even try to deny it. You are amazing. Your two young friends need you. My grandmother needs you. I feel like you became her new favourite grandson. She's not even concerned about me anymore. She's talking only about you." He laughed placing his arm around Baekhyun's small waist. ,,And what's the most important, I need you. You make me feel things inside my chest that I've never felt before. And I just know you're special. Whenever you're not around I feel anxious. You don't even need to talk to me. Just your presentance is enough. So how could I be scared of you? Or even worse, disgusted with you?"

Baekhyun listend carefully to every single word. He felt his heart beating faster and faster with every single sentence. He felt burning tears gathering in his eyes and he couldn't be bothered to hold them in. His cheeks were wet but he didn't care. He focused only on Chanyeol and the feelings he developed for this man. He was sure he needed him. He was sure he wanted him by his side. He didn't want to ever let him go. And he was sure that it was the life he wanted. Somewhere in the suburbs with one, the most important person to him. Person he loved with his whole heart.

He cleanched his fists in Chanyeol's dark hair and pulled him closer kissing him deeply but softly, pouring his whole heart into his lips's movements.

,,I love you Chanyeol."

It was all he needed to know.


End file.
